


Beginnings

by InterstellarSpaceAce (MiyakoAmaya_135)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Fake Marriage, I Do, M/M, Real Marriage, first exploration into creative writing, hope you like it, this is the backstory to my d&d character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoAmaya_135/pseuds/InterstellarSpaceAce
Summary: When two people who are destined to be together meet for the first time, there is normally a feeling of rightness. This is not one of those times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First time writing for public view. Hope you enjoy!

Pain. It’s all Irenruil felt in this solitary moment surrounded by darkness. His shaved head, cold in the absence of his long white locks that kept him warm in the Underdark, throbbed with an intensity he had not felt before. His scrambled mind tried to figure out how he ended up in this situation.

  
_How had they abandoned him like this? Why had she forsaken him!?_

  
He is shaken out of his frantic thoughts by the whine of the injured Shrieker reminding him that he must keep moving. The Violet Fungus’ poison thankfully not slowing him down as he ran from the only home he had known into the expansive tunnels beneath the surface.  
He had been traveling like this for what had to have been a week now. His midnight blue skin being the only advantage keeping him hidden in the shadows from the passing monstrosities.

They had taken his clothes, his weapons, **his hair.** And for what, because a noble thought he was conspiring against her.

  
Irenruil felt a hot streak of anger strike through him at the thought of her. He did everything for her, gave everything for her, and this is how he was repaid. Thrown to preverbal slime to be devoured.

  
As he ran, bare feet cut from the sharp rocks, body bruised and almost broken from his miraculous escape from a cave bear, Irenruil came to a decision. One that would not only change his life, but that of many others, many of those he did not know.

  
**_Fuck them_ **  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

  
The tavern is a seedy establishment situated on the outskirts of a dwarven mining town. Carved into the wall of the mountain interior just before the Underdark tunnels began. The patrons of this podunk bar reflected both the service and atmosphere one would expect to receive upon entering. From the krusty dwarven bartender/owner to the literally Orog, one could expect to have an interesting time to say the least.  
It was the perfect place for Irenruil to find work. Work that he desperately needed after the last job fell through. The loss of his partner would be a setback, but not to detrimental to his little guidance business. The loss of the party that had hired them was more so.

 

_Why the fuck did that idiot go left when we knew there may have been a nest of kobolds down that tunnel!? The Carrion Crawler wasn't even that dangerous!_

 

As he sat ruminating on the stupidity of his once-living partner and the loss of potential business once word got around, Irenruil caught sight of someone entering this fine establishment he so frequented.

 

Upon first glance, his fine clothing gave away his aristocratic nature. Though something about the way he held himself showed that he wasn't one to take lightly, or maybe that was due to his two very large half-orc bodyguards. That being said this ,human?...human was almost as tall as them. Having to crest at least six feet in height, taller than any human Irenruil had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

 

His dark earthy hair contrasted greatly with his pale porcelain skin tone, an almost negative of Irenruil in every way. He was speaking with a stupid grin on his face, gesticulating wildly with his arms as he spun a sob story of stolen goods, whatever those would be from the Underdark.

 

_He's got no sense coming here. Anyone here would know better than to talk with a nobleman from the surface. Especially one as skeevy as this one._ He thought, watching the man give an almost charming grin to old Amron, the bar keep.

 

Irenruil went back to his sad excuse of dinner, nothing much more than water with some bone marrow in it, wondering just how he was going to pay for even this meager meal when the words of the nobleman creep into his consciousness.

 

“-and I'll give anyone almost anything to help guide me to this traitorous elf!”

 

Irenruil’s long ear twitched at the offer. That was a very generous deal to just be a guide. Almost too good to be true. It honestly would be exactly what he needed to get out of this shithole. As he glanced around the bar, he felt his a stone start to form in his gut. As the man’s tenor voice carried across the bar, many of the grungy patrons looked in his direction. Some of which were starting to pay more attention the more the man spoke of payment and reward. Irenruil felt a stab of panic in his chest and before he knew it, he was halfway across the bar making a beeline towards the aristocrat.

 

As he drew closer, the two bodyguards stepped closer to their boss blocking his way. They stood sentries as he man turned to look at him.

 

“And how can I help you, my small drowen friend?” His voice held a mote of suspicion underneath the general friendly front, as his cobalt eyes scanned over his person watching for any signs of a threat.

 

“You may call me Irenruil, and I would very much like to take you up on your offer of anything” Irenruil said, head tilting up to look the man in the eyes.

 

His eyebrows went up, as he moved forward to push between his guards to get closer to Irenruil.

 

“Irenruil? And what would you offer in return of my anything?” His voice held a teasing note as he glanced down the approximate foot height difference between the human and dark elf.

 

Irenruil sneered upon hearing his tone, red eyes going hard as he spat out “ I'm the best damn guide this side of the Underdark. If you want to find your elf, your most promising option would be me.” His thumb jabbed his sternum in an aborted movement to gesture at himself.

 

The man stared down at him, face contemplative as he presumably weighed his option. Then his face broke out in a grin as his hand came up in an offer of contact.

 

“Deric Windrivver, and how could I help you in return for this gift?”

 

Irenruil stared at his hand for a moment before grasping it, looking him in the eye, and saying,

 

“I want to leave the Underdark.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one turned out really short. Turns out I cant write high Wis/low Int characters as well as I can play them. So enjoy, I hope to post more in the future

Deric felt his eyebrows rise even higher on his face as he looked down on this drowen figure before him.

To want to leave the Underdark was unusual for drow. But this drow was strange anyways. The contempt in his voice as he spoke to him was par for the course, but that was where the similarities stopped. Sure, he had the red eyes, dark skin, and white hair of the dark elves, but his hair was much to short, almost as if it was shorn in the past six months.

Ah, exiled

Deric thought as he surveyed his new employee. His clothes much more tattered and hoary than any drow affiliated with their matron or society would allow for and oh would you look at that, he has freckles. 

Deric was abruptly pulled from his amused thoughts as the dro-Irenruil pulled his hand way and glared up at him.

“Well?”

His drowen lit comes harsh from his dry lips. They were chapped like he chewed to much on them. Deric’s eyes flicked up from his lips to his red eyes, glistening with an angered desperation. Seeing this, Deric actually stopped to consider if this was worth the trouble it was going to cause. To legally take someone out of the Underdark, especially someone with drow heritage, was almost impossible, even with his level of influence. This far up North, the people were much more on guard and much less tolerant than if he were to try to bring him out farther south. But he didn’t have the resources at the moment to traverse the Underdark that far safely. It was a gift at all that the drow had managed to find this shithole to hide from the guards, thank the Myriad for it. And the way he asked seemed like he didn’t want to just sneak above ground, if he was asking to be taken out then it was to be a permanent and visible situation. Just as he started to think better of his original reaction to hire him, Deric caught sight of Irenruil’s angry eyes shift towards sadness.

Fuck

“Yeah, alright. I’ll take you up on that” Deric said with a forced lightness to his voice and a small smirk curling on his lips “ and if I fuck up, you can have one free shot at me, sound good?”

Irenruil’s sad eyes shifted to a shocked expression before gaining a hint of amusement with a quirked eyebrow. “One shot is all I’ll need Noble Man.”

Deric’s smirk turned into a full blown smile as he stepped through Komigar and Sorugar’s semi body-made wall to stand closer to his new drow hired hand. “ Well friend, how long until we head out?” 

Irenruil looked at him, and Deric thought he saw a flick of some emotion he couldn’t make out before the drow grinned, “Now.”


End file.
